Fifteen: The Grammy's
by dropdeadtessa
Summary: Cause when your fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them.' She opened the dressing room door and saw the last person she ever expected to see.NILEY.


**This is legal. Miley's last name is Stewart, Taylors is..uh..Swiftly, ahaha and Nick, Joe and Kevins last name is Gray. If you guys review, i might write more. Seriously, reviews probably make me the happiest person alive, so get on that! aahahahah. **

"Ready, girls?" my mom asked. We were backstage at The Grammy's and I was getting ready to perform. I was a bit nervous, I had to admit. But come on, you'd be nervous to if you were performing at the biggest award show on earth. I was singing a song with my best friend, Taylor Swiftly. It was off of her album Fearless and it was called Fifteen. That amazing song represented every emotion I had been trying to put into words for the last year.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and Taylor nodded. I knew the real reason I was nervous. It was because_ they_ were there. They, being my ex-best friends. We'd all been here for nearly 2 hours and you'd think at least one of them would have the decency to say hi to me. And none of them had even said hello at rehearsals. Of course, I didn't expect it. I've learned not to expect anything from those boys. They practically disowned me when I needed them the most.

I guess I was bad for their career. The career I helped make. Now, I'm not saying that I'm responsible for their fame, because I'm not. Their truly talented boys who deserve everything they have. But, I helped them when they were down. _I _took them on _my_ tour because I wanted them to succeed. _I _got them an interview with my record company and _I_ was there for them when they needed me.

I never expected fame to change them, but it did. They were no longer the guys that I knew and Nick Gray was _definitely_ no longer they boy I fell in love with. I made some mistakes, but who hasn't? And when I made those mistakes, I expected them to be there for me and tell me everything would be okay like they always did when I was upset.

But they didn't.

I remember listening to one of their interviews and someone asked them what they thought about my "scandal." Joe said, "We're good friends. We got her back and we love her to death."

Hm, another fake line for your image, Joseph?

If they had my back and they loved me to death, why haven't I got _one single phone call _from them since last January?

Oh, that's right. I'm bad for their "squeaky clean teen" image. Well, I'm not sure if that's the real reason, but it's the only one I could think of that would make sense. I mean, sure it could be because me and Nick broke up, but Joe and Kevin had always been like my brothers. I don't think breaking up with their brother would result in them completely ignoring me.

And in another article, Rolling Stone to be exact, said, and I quote, "As for Miley's troubles, Nick get's protective. 'She's our friend.' he says. 'And we'll always have her back.'

Two words for you, Nicholas.

_Fuck You. _

When I wrote 7 things, I was _so angry _at him. I still am, but I'm beginning to let it go. I miss him a lot, but I don't miss our relationship; I miss our friendship.

The last I heard, he was with Selena Russo. That didn't phase me to much; they deserved each other. She was a fake, attention-seeking whore and he was a tool. Their perfect together.

I've been doing my own thing to, focusing a bit more on myself. I even have a somewhat-boyfriend. His name's Justin. We're not dating exactly, because I'm not sure how I feel about him. He's 20 years old, but age is nothing but a number. He's one of the sweetest people I've ever met and he respects me.

Everyone gives me shit about dating him, but I don't care. I have my friends and my family by my side and that's all I need.

"Let's go, girls." my mom said, breaking me from my thoughts. Taylor grabbed my hand for support and I could see the nervousness in her eyes. She was about to face the boy who had dumped her over the phone…in 27 seconds. I gotta tell you, I have a lot of respect for that girl. I always did, but once she admitted to the relationship while they were still dating, it skyrocketed. And when she finally told someone that those Gray boys weren't what they seemed. She admitted that Joe dumped her heartlessly and I gave her props for that. I didn't even have the guts to reveal those boys for who they really were.

Pretty soon, we were on the stage, sitting on stools. Once they got back from commercial, we'd start. I was more nervous then ever and I could tell Taylor was to. Their seats were on my right and I can practically feel them staring at me. The guy in front of us with the camera gave us the signal and Taylor started playing.

This was it.

This was everything we've ever stood for.

This was our chance to show them we didn't need them. Once the chorus rolled around, I started singing.

"_Cause when your 15 and,_

_Somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them._

_And when your 15, feeling like there's nothing to figure out._

_Count to 10, take it in._

_This is life, before you know who your gonna be. _

_At 15."_

The song went by and I looked at Taylor with a smile on my face when I sang, _"Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday, until I realized some bigger dreams of mine."_

It was true. I used to be convinced I'd marry him. We were together for 2 amazing years and it all went down the drain.

"_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy, who changed him mind_." Taylor sang and I could see the pain in her face as she looked at me.

"_And we both cried." _we sang in unison. I still remember when I broke up with Nick. Taylor came on tour with me for a week and we both cried. And when she and Joe broke up….we both cried. The song was over soon enough and we presented an award, before going backstage. We shared the hugest hug and a few tears, before going back to our dressing rooms to get changed

I went into my dressing room and just sat down for a second, relaxing.

Someone knocked on my door and I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it and gasped a little.

Clad in his black Burberry suit, Nick Gray stood in front of me.

_Shit. _

"Hey." he said, awkwardly.

"Hi." I said. "Uh, come in."

We went back inside and just stood there awkwardly. "So, uh, how are you?"

"What are you doing here, Nick?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, they told us we needed to get ready for our performance in like, 20 minutes, so I came back here to see you." he said.

"_Why?" _I prompted.

"Because we haven't talked in a while….and I missed you." he said. It took everything I had to punch him.

"Well, who's fault is that? You're the one who ignored me." I said.

"Miley, I-" I cut him off.

"Nick." I said, in a warning tone. "You have no right to be here."

"Where's Justin?" he asked, an icy tone to his voice.

"Where's Selena?" I spat back, crossing my arms over my chest. That one got him, since he looked a bit taken aback.

"Do you love him?" he asked, suddenly.

"What do you want, Nick?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I just wanted to lunge at him and beat his little face in.

"You didn't answer my question." he said.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"He's to old for you." he said.

"You have no idea what your even talking about." I said.

"Why, Miley?" he asked, a few seconds later.

"Why what?" I asked, confusion dripping off my voice.

"Why the song, why the interview, why a _20 year old_?" he asked. He sounded lost, but anger was still in his voice. He didn't get to do this to me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him.

"You lost the right to ask questions a long time ago." I said.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" he asked.

"Me? _I'm_ the bitch?" I asked, incredulously. "Am I the one who disowned my best friend? Am I the one who tried to replace her? Am I the one who told a bunch of reporters a load of shit just to make my image better? No. That's _you._"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You left me when I needed you!" I exclaimed. "I needed you and I needed your brothers and you just let me fucking fall. You watched me fall and you didn't do anything! Not even a fucking phone call to see how I was."

"You walked away from me that night, Miley!" he yelled. "I never expected all that to turn into this. I only wanted to take a break!"

"Yea, and you made that clear this past year." I said, sarcastically. "So, you still want to know why?"

"Yea, I do." he said.

Oh, I'd tell him why, alright.

"Because I am so _sick and tired _of everyone thinking that the pure little Gray boys are completely perfect and innocent. Your capable of breaking someone; me for example. Do you know how many people you turned against me? Do you know how many friends I lost because of you? No. Of course you don't, because you don't fucking care! And I'm not even the only one who lost someone! My sister lost her friends, Noah lost Frankie, my parents lost their friends. You made me lose it all for everybody!" I yelled. "And the sad part? If any of you needed me, you know I'd be there. Whereas if I called you from a ditch begging for help, you'd most likely hang up on me."

"You know that's not true, Miley." he said.

"Oh, it's not? Then, where were you when I needed you? Where were you when your brother wore a _Team Demi and Selena shirt_?" I asked, mocking confusion. He didn't say anything. "Exactly."

I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I roughly pulled it from his grasp. "What?!"

"Why do you always have to walk away?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't always walk away. That's _your_ job." I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, I admit that I wasn't there for you, but-" I cut him off.

"Wasn't there for me?" I asked, quite amused. "You completely disowned me!"

"And I'm trying to apologize!" he yelled.

"I don't want an apology from you. I don't want _anything_ from you." I said. "Now, you should probably call Slut-lena. I'm sure she misses you."

"Don't call her that." he said.

"Well, I can think of about 30 other names I could call her, which one do you prefer? There's slut, and whore, and bitch and-" he cut me off this time.

"Shut up, Miley. You don't have to be immature." he said.

"And I also don't have to be here, so if you'll excuse me." I went to walk away, but he stopped me again. "Stop! Just let me fucking leave already!"

He grabbed me by my upper arms and roughly slammed me against the wall. I flinched a bit when my back hit the wall, but then he roughly shook me. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I couldn't even reply, because he crashed his lips onto mine. I was to shocked to even move. When I finally registered what was happening, I pushed him away. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Did _that_ knock some sense into you?!" he exclaimed.

The room started spinning around me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I have to get out of here."

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously worried.

"No. I need to get out of here." I breathed and tried to push past him, but he was to strong. "Nick, I'm serious, let me go."

"I let you go once, I'm not doing it again." he said.

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I still love you. Hell, I never stopped." he said. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"No." I said. "You don't love me. You love Selena. And I don't love you. I love Justin."

"You love him?" he asked, hurt dripping off his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, as I bit my lip; something I _always_ did. He cant do this to me. He cant walk back into my life and act like everything's peachy keen.

"Because I love _you_." he said. Every word he said, I bit my lip harder and harder. He reached up and gently pulled my lip from in-between my teeth with his thumb. "Stop, your going to make it bleed."

"I have to go." I said.

"No, you don't. " he smirked.

"I have to go to-why am I explaining myself to you?" I asked. I went to walk away, but he stopped me again. He really needed to stop doing that. "Nick, just leave me alone."

"No, Miley. I cant." he said. He sounded so desperate. "I need you."

That's when I lost it. I flung my hand back and slapped him right in the face. Hard. "I needed _you_! What the fuck happened then, huh? You ignored me! You'll never, ever know the pain you caused me and you don't even care!"

He grabbed my face in his hands and bent his knees a little so his head was level with mine. His eyes pierced through mine and he said, "I do care! Miley, I love you so much. And I know I haven't been there and I'm such a dick for that, but I want to be there now."

I shook my head. "It's too late."

"Since when does love have an expiration date?" he asked.

"I never said I loved you back." I said and he just looked at me like, 'Are you serious?'

He obviously saw through my act.

"Don't lie to me, Miley. I know you love me and you cant tell me otherwise." he said.

By now, my eyes were filled with tears.

"Stop." I whispered, as I looked down.

He moved his hands from my face and cupped my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. I wouldn't open my eyes. "Look at me, Miley Ray."

God, did he have to pull the middle name card? I slowly opened my eyes and he smiled at me. His thumb gently ran over my lower lip, before he kissed me.

My arms slowly wrapped around his waist and he softly bit my lower lip.

He knew that drove me crazy.

I opened my mouth slightly, and he needed no further encouragement. His tongue snaked it's way passed my lips and our tongues battled.

I cant believe I'm doing this…

….and I cant believe I like it.

His hands started playing with my hair and I started playing with the hem on his shirt. He pulled away after a minute and looked at me. "I love you."

After a few seconds I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, too."

He got that sexy grin on his face and kissed me again. "As much as I want to continue this, I really need to get ready. Meet me after the show?"

I smiled and nodded, before we shared a quick kiss and I went back to my seat in the audience.

* * *

After the show, Miley was on her way to some after party. She hadn't talked to Nick, but he texted her saying he would see her there. She was now wearing a short, white dress, that really made her tan pop. She walked into the party, where Homecoming by Hey Monday was blasting and she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. It was a text from Nick.

_Hey, pretty girl. Meet me upstairs. _

She smiled and looked around for a door, which she soon found. She climbed the stairs and walked through the open door at the top, leading her onto the roof. She saw Nick sitting on a couch up there, just staring out at the gorgeous view of Los Angeles. He turned around once he sensed her presence and smiled. "Come here."

She went over and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly. "I missed you."

She laughed. "It's only been a few hours."

"It felt like forever." he said.

"Are we crazy for doing this?" she asked. "You know…us. After everything that happened?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "No. Because I love you."

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Hey, look at me." he said, tilting her chin up. "It's gonna be different this time."

She shook her head, "No, it's not. It's going to be exactly the same. We're never going to see each other and we're going to argue like crazy."

"No." he said. "Because this time, we know what it's like to be away from each other for so long. And we both know that neither of us can deal with it."

She sighed and looked down again. "I don't know, Nick."

"Please don't do this to me, Miley. You cant lead me on and then tell me you don't want to be with me." he said, hurt evident in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. I just don't want to get hurt." she said.

"Miley, I wont hurt you. I promise." he said, honestly. "You just have to trust me."

"Okay." she said, quietly. He smiled and kissed her, hungrily. It started getting heated, and he took his jacket off, before pushing her back on to the couch, so she was laying down and he was hovering over her. As their tongues battled, his hands were snaking up her dress, massaging her flat stomach. He started kissing down her neck and she let out a little moan when he hit her pulse point. That went on for a while, and it wasn't long before they just sat up there, staring at the view. She was on his lap and he was rubbing her bare leg.

"You know, when you sang that song tonight, I got really upset." he said.

"Why?" she asked, as she played with one of his curls.

"It hurt me. It was kind of like a slap in the face. Like, we were fifteen when everything happened between us." he said.

"Good. You deserved to be hurt after being such an asshole." she said and he playfully smacked her leg.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked a few minutes later. She just looked at him for a second, and she was about to say something when he said, "My official…public.._want the entire universe to refer to us and 'Niley'_ girlfriend?" (**credit to bybmsuckmysharpie for that line.)**

She smiled and nodded, before kissing him.

"I love you, Miley Ray." he said.

"I love you, too." she said.

For the rest of the night, they sat up there just talking. The night was filled with laughs, memories, tears, and happiness.

The two 16 year olds were very much inlove and you could tell just by looking at them.

Not even a week later, Miley was on Ryan Seacrest's radio show, and she admitted to dating Nick.

Well, the entire universe seemed to be happy. The paparazzi even got off their backs a little, just like Miley had tried to convince Nick that they would last year. Their lives were far from perfect.

But they had each other….

…and nothing else mattered.


End file.
